


The Vegas fiasco

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: (Hallmark AU) Things don't turn out quite as planned at Astrid's bachelorette party.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: Inspired by TheDragon1010 and way too many late nights watching Hallmark movies. I really should be writing HTTYD Star wars: Eclipse and Eternal Valkyrie 2 but this just won’t get out of my head. So I hope you all enjoy it. :3 (Gives readers popcorn)**

**The Vegas fiasco**

**Chapter 1**

Astrid let out a groan as she came too. She lifted her head and then promptly shut her eyes when the sunlight hit her. A headache was already forming as she blearily looked around. She was in a hotel room that wasn’t hers, lying face first on the floor with one of her feet in a planter that held a small palm tree. She squinted and then blew some of her hair out of her face and tried to smoothen the disheveled blob of blond hair on her head.

Standing up on wobbly legs she looked around. Champagne bottles, streamers and party hats lay scattered about. She was going to kill her friends when she found them. Why did they have to come to Las Vegas for a bachelorette party anyways? Astrid sighed while looking around for her shoes. She still had on the cocktail dress from last night and she was sure that her makeup was smudged. She whirled around when she heard the groan of someone else.

“Oh my head!” A voice said from under a mountain of pillows on the floor. Astrid grabbed the nearest thing she could find which was some picture frame on the table and walked carefully to the moaning mass.

“Who are you!” She tried to sound menacing but with her mouth feeling like sawdust it came out raspy. A head poked out from under a pillow and then squinted at her. Auburn hair was sticking out at odd angles as the person revealed himself. He was only wearing a pair of slacks and Astrid got a good look at him as he rubbed his forehead. Lanky, but slightly muscled, forest green eyes, and very very handsome. She had to stop her brain at that point lest it go into some ogling pervert mode again. Her friends always reminded her that with her broad imagination she could think of multiple naughty things while checking out a guy. It was both the curse and blessing of being a writer.

“Who are you?!” Astrid asked again as she still clutched the frame.

“How can you not recognize your husband Milady!”

“HUSBAND!!” Astrid now shrieked.

“Yes husband. We got married last night. You are in fact holding our marriage license.” Astrid quickly turned the frame over in her hands and her eyes widened upon reading it. Her hands grasped the frame tightly as she read “ _of the marriage between Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd and Astrid Maria Hofferson……….. Officiated by………….. The State of Nevada._ ” She skipped over several things, read it again and then read it once more just to wrap her mind around it.

“I’m married to you!” Astrid loudly exclaimed.

“Yup”

“You’re married to me!” She then said.

“Yup” Hiccup said again as he sat on the floor still wringing the sleep from his eyes and willing the hangover to go away.

“You’re not freaking out about this!” Astrid now stated as her eyes narrowed.

“Nope”

“Why?” She asked then as she looked Hiccup straight in the eye.

“Because we are both two consenting adults who made the decision together.” He mumbled. “It might have been a spur of the moment thing but it was your idea first. You know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.”

“Frick!”

“Don’t tell me you’re regretting it now!” He asked. “We can always try to make this work.”

“No we can’t!” Astrid lamented. “I have a wedding to show up to!”

“So?”

“I’M THE BRIDE!!!”

“Wait……. You’re the bride?!!!” Hiccup now asked as he stood up very quickly. “Why the hell did you agree to marry me then!”

“I don’t know!!” Astrid stressed out and then the familiar ringtone assailed her ears. She looked left and right “Where is my phone?!”

Hiccup was closer to the ringing sound and he looked around. He walked towards a porcelain vase and peered inside before extracting the mobile. “Someone named Martin is calling.” He said as he held out the phone for her. Astrid dove for the device and made a shushing motion to Hiccup before answering the call. Why the hell did her fiance have to call at this exact time?!

“Hiiii honey!” Astrid said in a ‘sugary voice’. “Oh everything is going just terrific.” She managed to get out. “Oh you know. We’re just doing girl stuff.” She watched Hiccup walk to a bag and bent down. ‘Damn that behind.’ Her mind supplied as she spaced off momentarily while ogling Hiccup as he was bending. “Oh I’m sorry honey, what did you say?” She asked having missed a portion of her fiance’s sentence. She mentally kicked herself. “Yes, yes, your mother wants what? I see. No, I guess that’s alright……. How many are on the guestlist now?! Uhuh.” Astrid mumbled. “The wedding planner and your mom did what?!” She frowned before going into the bathroom to talk. Not because she wanted any privacy but because Hiccup had been bending down all over the room picking up the clutter. ‘Damn him and his perfectly sculpted behind!’ her cheeks reddened as she thought that.

When Astrid came back into the room most of the clutter had been cleared. Hiccup proceeded to hand her a few painkillers and a glass of water. “I’ve ordered us some room service.”

Astrid nodded and sat down on a couch. The marriage license had been placed back on the table and she glared at it. “What were we thinking?! What was I thinking?!”

“Good point. Why didn’t you tell me that there was a fiance out there somewhere? I don’t date attached women.” Hiccup sighed as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

“No you just marry them.” Astrid dryly stated.

“Well you’re the one who approached me!” He countered. “I did think you were very special. If I had known that you were already engaged I’d not have flirted with you. Why weren’t you wearing your ring?”

Astrid looked down at her ring finger that now held a very beautiful platinum band with three diamonds placed in it. “The ring is a family heirloom of Martin’s. He wanted it to be safe while me and the girls went to Vegas. Did you buy me this ring?”

Hiccup nodded and then frowned for a moment. “Seems he cares more about that ring than you.”

“He does not!” Astrid quickly replied back. “It was his great great grandmother’s. His family values the history that that ring has a lot.”

“Alright alright. Didn’t mean to ruffle your feathers.” Hiccup mumbled as he held his hands up in a supplicating manner. There was a knock on the door. He went to open it and someone rolled a tray of food inside.

“Look let’s not get into it.” He said as he tipped the guy before opening the tray. “There is breakfast and I’m sure we can get an annulment of the marriage.”

“We can?” Astrid asked as the smell of bacon filled the room. Some of her worry eased upon hearing that.

“Yup, you’ll be a single woman again, in no time to walk right back down that aisle. Just got to contact my lawyers and have them start filing the petition.” Hiccup laughed as Astrid pouted slightly. The smell of food was winning her over and she caved in when her stomach growled loudly.

“So tell me about your fiance. He must be a very lucky man.” Hiccup asked between bites.

“Well he works as a hedge fund manager in Berk.” Astrid began but Hiccup’s choke stopped here.

“You’re from Berk?” He managed to ask after catching his breath. “So am I.”

Astrid’s brows rose. “I’m surprised this didn’t come up last night.”  
“I think we might have been a been a bit too busy with the second round of bodyshots, or it might have been at the roulette table, or….”

“I get it!” Astrid cut him off, her face going slightly pink. “I get it.”

“As I was saying. Martin is a hedge fund manager in Berk. We live in a studio apartment in the city but we might soon move to the suburbs.”

“You don’t sound so happy to be moving to the suburbs.” He commented.

“Well, I can, in principle work anywhere I want. I’m a published author. But the suburbs seem so dull. The same types of houses everywhere, mostly same color too, same yard, and he’ll be nearer to _his mother_.” Astrid spat out the last part as if it was poison.

“I’m guessing you don’t like your future mother-in-law.” Hiccup observed. Astrid raised a brow and gave him a look that said ‘You think’. “What did she do that was so bad if you don’t mind me asking?”

“You really want to know?”

“Well your friends are probably dealing with their own hangovers. So there is really nothing else to occupy your time. Besides wouldn’t it be good to vent?”

“Are you some type of therapist?” Astrid asked confused.

“Nah, I’m a chef. I work in my Godfather’s restaurant in Berk.”

“You want the long version or the short version?” Astrid asked slightly intrigued by Hiccup’s job.

“Which one is the most entertaining?” This caused her to scowl at her husband-soon-to-be-ex-husband.

“Let’s see…..” Astrid thought. “She’s from old money. Very haughty. When she was first invited over for dinner she thought I was the cleaning lady. She thinks I’m not ‘cultured’ enough because I haven’t traveled as much or gone to fancy country clubs and parties. She mocked my job as a writer, my choice in clothing and fashion in general.”

“Now that’s not true.” Hiccup interrupted. “You look gorgeous!”

Astrid coughed as she blushed once more “Thank you” She said before continuing.

“As I was saying, she basically has to always be right and seems to think I am not good enough for her son. Now it seems she has taken over my wedding. She changed the cake and dessert selection. The woman knows I’m allergic to chocolate!” Astrid exclaimed. “Now I have a chocolate wedding cake!”

“Have you actually tried to put your foot down?” Hiccup asked, his fork having stopped midway.

“Hiccup, she brought Martin’s ex high society girlfriend to our engagement party and tried to get them back together!”

“Yikes, I hope your fiance set her straight.” Hiccup stated. Astrid just gave him that look from a few minutes ago.

“He didn’t do anything?”

“I love him but he can be a bit of a momma’s boy. He takes her side in almost everything.”

“Well it also seems that you have calmed down somewhat from having found out you were married.” Hiccup commented.

“Oh don’t worry. I’m plotting the slow and painful deaths of my bridesmaids.” Astrid stated simply. “Speaking of, I should see where they ended up and probably worsen their hangovers.”

“You are evil. I like it.” Hiccup smirked.

“If you don’t contact a lawyer soon then you’ll find out just how much.” Astrid smiled sweetly before patting Hiccup’s shoulder and grabbing her purse and handing him a business card. “Call me!” She said while exiting the suit.

Hiccup just sat there before nervously rubbing the back of his head and letting out a small chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  
Astrid stepped out of the elevator and walked straight to Mala and Ruffnut’s room which was beside her own. She started banging loudly on the door. “Ruffnut, Mala!! Open the damn door this instant!”

A thud, followed by loud cursing, could be heard from the other side of the door before it opened. “A….Astrid?” Mala answered, still looking groggy. Her eyes were slightly red. “What are you doing here?”

“Good morning to you too Mala!” Astrid said loudly causing Mala to cringe. “Or should I say good afternoon!” She looked inside the room and saw Ruffnut sprawled facedown on the bed with a party hat on, still snoring. “Bridesmaid conference in ten minutes.” She told Mala leaving no room for argument. “I’m going to wake Heather.”

Mala sighed and then nodded. Astrid then went to the room that she shared with Heather. She used her keycard to get in and found Heather awake and sitting half nude on her bed. “Astrid!” Heather squeaked in surprise and quickly pulled up the blanket to cover herself. “What are you doing here?!” She quickly asked.

Astrid quirked a brow at Heather’s nervousness. “Because I sleep here too.” She deadpanned.

“Heather sweety how about we go for…… EEK!” The door to the bathroom opened to reveal a blond man with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Astrid was looking between a blushing Heather and the man. “Astrid, you remember Fishlegs right. Hiccup’s friend.” Heather tried to sound casual as Fishlegs just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights.

The silence continued and Fishlegs quickly grabbed his clothes before heading to the door, still clad in only a towel. “I’ll….. Eh…… let you ladies talk this out.” He told both women while getting the heck out of dodge. Before he left however he poked his head back in and asked Astrid “Hiccup’s alive right?”

“For now.” Astrid stated. That was enough assurances for the blonde man to nod and skedaddle.

Mala and Ruffnut, who was wearing dark sunglasses, came into the room a minute later. “Why was Fishlegs in a towel and sprinting down the corridor?” Mala asked confused. This caused Heather to blush more profusely.  
“Because Heather got lucky and Astrid is the personification of a cockblock.” Ruffnut guffawed. It seemed hangovers removed more of the woman’s filter than usual.

“Hey!!” Astrid defended while Heather just wanted to bury herself in under the blankets.

“Oh relax girl.” Ruffnut shrugged. “If what happened last night was any indication then Heather isn’t the only lucky gal.”

“OMG Ruff shut up!!!” Heather screeched from under the blankets.

Astrid’s brow twitched and she held up her hand, pointing to the ring finger. “I got married last night!” She shouted.

“Congratulations.” The three bridesmaids stated.

“To the wrong guy!!” Astrid muttered. “And why aren’t any of you more surprised? Besides nothing happened between Hiccup and I, we had most of our clothes still on.” She quickly explained, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

Heather chose that moment to pop her head out of the mass of blankets. “Because…… Fishlegs and us were your witnesses.”

“Define us.” Astrid growled. Heather made a circling motion with her finger, meaning that all the bridesmaids knew about this. Astrid’s brow twitched and she pursed her lips.

“So you three got me drunk, had me flirt with a guy, AND THEN HAD ME WALK DOWN THE AISLE WITH HIM!”

“To be honest you two were totally into each other.” Mala stated. “Even the Elvis impersonator cried.”

“So beautiful!” Ruffnut sobbed as she remembered. “I’m sorry, weddings just get me all teary-eyed!”

“We are also totally getting it annulled.” Astrid deadpanned as crossed her arms.

“Oh come on Astrid. He’s tall, funny, handsome, and knows how to treat a girl right.” Heather said. “You gonna drop all that for…… Martin!”

“Look….” Mala began. “We will say this as your bestest friends.” She then looked at Ruffnut and Heather who both gave a nod. “We hate Martin.”

“He’s a dick.” Ruffnut deadpanned.

“He treats you more like an ornament.” Heather stated. “Do you really want to be some trophy wife to a hotshot investor who doesn’t value your time and opinion?”

“He values my opinion!” Astrid defended.

“Honey………” Ruffnut said as she slung her arm around Astrid’s shoulders. “He let his mother hijack your wedding.”

“What happened to the girl who wanted a simple wedding. Just close friends and family.” Mala stated. “The guestlist is already at 300 people.”

“How many of those are friends and family?” Heather questioned. “And when was the last time Martin actually supported your career? I doubt he has even glanced at your new manuscript.”

“He does support it.” Astrid stated. “He’s just busy.”

“Love really is blind.” Ruffnut mumbled. “But hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” She added as an afterthought. Astrid raised a brow at that, telling herself that Ruff was just being Ruff.

“What will you be telling Martin?” Mala suddenly asked.

“Nothing.” Astrid muttered. “There will be nothing to tell. We are getting an annulment, this will never have happened, and he will never know. Promise me none of this will leave any of your lips.”

The girls promised, crossed their hearts. They then, still in their hungover states began to pack. They’d be heading back to Berk in a few hours and had to be at the airport.

“You sure you want to annul this whole thing with Hottie McHotpants?” Ruffnut asked as they had made it through customs. Astrid flushed at the nickname her friend had given Hiccup, not because it was corny, but because her mind had come up with a similar nickname while drooling and ogling his behind. Ruffnut seemed to notice Astrid’s flushed face and then said. “Ah… great minds think alike.” Both Mala and Heather let out a snicker as Astrid elbowed Ruffnut.

The flight home was uneventful. Heather and Ruffnut snoring the whole trip while Mala and Astrid played a card game. Once back in Berk Astrid’s brows rose upon seeing what her mother and Tuffnut were wearing when they came to pick them up.

“Mom what in Thor’s name?” Astrid asked as she gestured to the camouflage clothing she, Tuffnut and the chicken under his arm had on. There was even some warpaint on her mother’s cheeks while Tuffnut’s hat had several plants stuck to it.

“It’s a long story sweety. How was your bachelorette party?” Her mom asked.

“Ugh” Astrid mumbled as her friends giggled. She had taken the ring Hiccup had given her off on the plane, having completely forgotten about it. “Did someone catch your eye sweety?” her mother asked as she and Tuffnut helped them with their luggage.

“A certain someone caught more than an eye.” Ruffnut sniggered and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Nothing happened!” Astrid murmured low enough so that her mother didn’t hear. “I woke up with my foot in a planter for Thor’s sake.”

“Might have been something kinky.” Mala mumbled with a smirk to the complete shock of the other bridesmaids. She was usually the no-joke, serious, straight faced type. ‘If a hangover gives Ruffnut no filter then it must give Mala a pervy side.’ Astrid thought.

“So… mom…. The camouflage?”

“Right……” Her mother trailed off. “Well, Julia invited me for brunch and a round of golf at the country club.”

“You went dressed like that?” She asked curiously. Julia, aka the future mother-in-law from Hell, had asked her mom to brunch. “Don’t you two hate each other?”

“Why do you think I went dressed like this? It’s war sweety.” her mom countered. “I asked Tuffnut to help me out and escape that god awful country club. Tuffnut just had to cause a distraction.”

Tuffnut saluted. “Ma’am, yes Ma’am”

Astrid stopped and stared blankly at her mother. “What exactly did you do?”

“Well sweety, if you see that Julia has a big o’le bump on the forehead then that’s probably my doing. You know me, can’t play tennis to save my life. I did get to scale a wall thanks to Tuffnut though.”

Astrid raised a brow. The two mothers really didn’t get along. World War 3 nearly broke out in their house during one of the dinners. She just wasn’t going to ask what the hell her mother and Tuff had been up too in their absence.

“Oh Astrid, your editor called.” Her mother said. “He couldn’t reach you on your phone.”

Astrid nodded and decided to call her editor back when they got home. The rest of the trip went by fairly easy. Once home she just had to make sure that Martin, or Thor-forbid Julia, never found out about this little fiasco.

**AN: How's everyone doing? Hehe, I almost have this story finished (giggles). As some of you might have noticed, this story has the general theme of various Hallmark movies (which apparently I have become addicted to). I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. because things are about to get quite _heated_.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Astrid groaned and threw her hand out to silence the offending object that was her alarm. Only her blond locks stuck out of the blanket she was curled up in. It didn’t last long as her alarm went off again. Another whack and Astrid sleepily wondered why she had made multiple alarms last night, it hit her then that she had a very important meeting with her editor today. It was likely about her new manuscript and Astrid scrambled out of her bed. Martin’s side of the bed was already empty with him having gone out to work before the crack of dawn. She easily got ready and was mulling over what outfit to wear today. The publishing house wasn’t far from their shared apartment. Astrid decided to go with the blue blouse and black business suit. The blazer accentuating her figure once buttoned. She grabbed her coat and purse and walked towards the bus stop.

The ride took no more than fifteen minutes. As Astrid got off she walked one more block before she was standing in front of the publishing company. Her first book had been a major success, her second had flown off the shelves. She had made guest appearances and even went on a book tour. That was where she met Martin actually. She thought he was handsome and took a gamble by writing her phone number on a card and inserting it into his book. Heather teased her about it and shouted “You go girl!” when he had called her back.

Mala had also been in the room, having just finished her shift at the hospital. She raised the glass of red wine she was mulling over at Astrid when she set up the date. Ruffnut was the one in the kitchen making dinner. She wouldn’t let either Mala or Astrid close. Mala, because food tended to explode around her, and Astrid, because things tended to melt. She and her brother Tuffnut still couldn’t figure out how the gazpacho Astrid made one night melted the metal spoon.

Astrid walked into the building and made her way to her editor’s office. ‘Mr. Bludvist’ was on the door’s nameplate that Astrid knocked on.

“Enter” Said a gruff voice from the other side. He looked up momentarily to see who it was, the wire-framed glasses slipping slightly from his face. “Astrid, sit.” He said in an emotionless voice. “Do you know why you are here?”

“It’s about my new book right Drago?” Astrid asked. Drago nodded and placed a thick manuscript on the table. He put his hand on it and said “It’s a very good book. I personally enjoyed it.”

“But…..” Astrid asked. There was always going to be a but when Drago got like this.

“But it’s unfortunately not what we wanted from you.”

“EXCUSE ME!” Astrid exclaimed. She had spent seven months working on that manuscript. Drago had already told her during the first draft to make it more interesting and she did. What more could they want from her?!.

“Our PR department has looked into the possible figures for this book and they say that it won’t sell well.” Astrid started sputtering at the news. “It’s a good book but not something this publishing house is looking for at the moment.”  
“So what now?!” Astrid growled. “I’m not going to redo my entire book just to pander to some PR people who think they know best!!”

“They have advised me to let you go if that was the case.” Drago told her as he crossed his arms. “If the story, even as good as it is, does not speak to the public then the sales will be low. We can’t have authors bringing in no profits.”

“So you’re just going to let me go! Just like that!!” Astrid angrily stood up. She grabbed her manuscript off of Drago’s desk and shoved it into her purse. “Well screw you Drago!”

Drago let out a huff. “You wish!”

Astrid stopped and turned as a malicious smile broke out over her face. “Nah, I don’t think so.” She stated. “I mean even your wife is spending a lot, and I mean a lot, of time with that poolboy of yours.” She winked. “Tell her I said hi and I’ll buy her a Mimosa at your divorce!”

Astrid turned around and flipped her hair before opening the door and walking out of the office leaving a sputtering, stuttering, bug-eyed Drago behind.

Once out of the building she called Mala, who she knew had a day off today. The phone rang only once before Mala picked up. “Girl we need to talk. Cami’s bar in a few?”

“Yeah I can make it.” Mala said over the phone. “It’s not like I have much of a social life here. Even my anesthesiologist has a hot date tonight it seems.”

Astrid hung up and then made her way over to their favorite bar. The bartender and owner of the place, Camicazi, waved her over to an empty seat at the bar. Astrid was sipping her second Cosmopolitan when Mala came into the establishment. Astrid waved her over and tucked the tiny cocktail umbrella in her hair. “You will not believe what happened today!” She began as Camicazi wordlessly placed a Pina Colada in front of Mala. “Oh but before I get into that we’ll be having some company. Hiccup texted me and he got in touch with his lawyer. They were in the neighbourhood and I invited them over here.”

“So you inviting hubby now for drinks?” Mala joked.

“Hey the drinks are good, and with the morning I just had Cami might as well keep them coming.”

“Riiight. I’ll just keep you company then.” Mala stated. “Who knows what you could get into.”

Astrid scoffed. “I already got married. What else can happen?”

“What about in highschool when you had your first bottle of wine.” Mala thought back. “We found you sleeping in a cop car with a sheep for a pillow.”

Astrid flushed red as their all time favorite bartender let out a guffaw upon hearing that. “I want details soon!” Camicazi told both women before going back to serving her other clients.

“You just had to bring THAT up huh?” Astrid grumbled.

“Hey, it was you who had a deathgrip on that sheep.” Mala shrugged and then her eyebrow rose when the door to the bar was opened. She leaned forward and whispered to Astrid “Hot redhead at six o’clock.”

“I’m married and engaged at the same time Mala. I doubt we need to add polyandry to my repertoire as I might have bigamy on my list soon too.”

“Well aren’t you just the nuptial nomenclature.” She then laughed at Astrid’s affronted look. “Well hot redhead just walked in with hubby.” Mala stated. This did cause Astrid to glance over her shoulder. She caught Hiccup’s eye and waved them over.

“Why Hello Milady.” Hiccup greeted. “Nice to see you again Mala.” Both women greeted him back. “This is Dagur, my lawyer.”

“Why hello there gorgeous.” Dagur said as he bent down to kiss Mala’s hand causing her to giggle. “Such a pleasure to meet such an exquisite flower.” More giggling ensued. Astrid raised a brow as this was more giggles she had heard out of the woman since she’d known her.

“Shall we get a table?” She asked the guys.

“Sorry, we can’t stay long. I have a shift in an hour.” Hiccup told her. “But I’m sure Dagur wouldn’t mind….. staying…. a bit longer.” Hiccup drew out the sentence and elbowed the man next to him who was gazing at Mala like cupid had struck him several times in the behind with those love arrows.

“About the thing we discussed?” Astrid asked as she pinched Mala who was most likely undressing Dagur with her eyes.

“Not to worry. I just need to file the annulment petition at the courthouse later today. The problem is waiting for a free judge. We should have a date in two weeks time.” Dagur assured her.

“Right” She said. That wouldn’t be too bad her mind supplied. She’d be a single woman again two weeks before her wedding. “Mala why don’t you and Dagur go… talk…. Maybe at lunch?” Astrid suggested. Dagur smiled and held out his arm for Mala to take. “So tell me about yourself.” He questioned as they walked away, leaving Hiccup and Astrid to look at them go.

“Damn, he’s got it bad.” Hiccup mumbled and then turned back to Astrid who was in agreement with him. “So what brings you out to a bar just after noon?”

“Hey, it’s five o’clock somewhere.” Astrid mumbled. “And I just had the most horrible meeting with my editor.”

“Right, you mentioned that you had a new book coming out.”

“Nothing is coming out.” Astrid grumbled. “They refuse to publish it because according to the PR department it’s a great story but won’t appeal to the masses.”

“Seems like they don’t know a good book when they see it.”

“I might be a published writer but right now I’m an unemployed published writer. If this book ever wants to see the light of day then I need to find a new publishing house and that could take forever.” Astrid sighed. She really hated having to go through all the red tape.

“You know, I know someone who works in the publishing business. Want me to slip them a copy of your manuscript?” Hiccup told her.

“You’d do that?” Astrid asked sounding a bit hopeful.

“Of course.” he smiled. “In fact, why don’t you join me this weekend for dinner. You can bring your manuscript along.”

Astrid raised a brow in confusion. “You’re having dinner with this person?”

“Of course. Shall I pick you up at seven Saturday?”

“I have nothing planned then.” Astrid told him. “I’d love to go to dinner.” Her phone chose that moment to ring. Hiccup excused himself as he had to get to work.

“Hello?” Astrid answered.

“Hello darling.” Came from the other side of the phone. “Are you free tonight? Mother made some reservations at Chez Forge. You know that five star restaurant in town?” Astrid wanted to groan. Dinner with her fiance was a yes, dinner with her fiance and his mother…. Let’s just say Astrid would have preferred to face off against an angry bull, grab it by the horns, and give it a kiss, than argue with Julia.

“I’d love to.” Astrid managed to get out. “I was thinking of wearing that blue dress I bought with Heather.” There was a pause on the other end of the line and then Martin said “Eh… honey, maybe you should wear the black one.”

“You don’t like the blue one?” She asked.

“No no. That’s not it sweetheart. I love it. It’s just too gorgeous to wear to just a restaurant.”

“Uh… sure. I’ll wear the black one.” Astrid told him, frowning a bit. “I’ll see you later honey.” They said their goodbyes and Astrid hung up. She turned around to see Camicazi watching her.

“So which hottie will you choose?” Camicazi asked as she leaned on her elbow.

“Oh shut it Cami.” Astrid grumbled.

“Alright alright, but I still want to know about that whole sheep thing.” She grinned as Astrid glared at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Astrid stepped out of Martin’s Corvette that he had parked near the restaurant. The sign saying ‘Chez Forge’ shone brightly with its loopy lettering. She grabbed her purse and checked if her black Maxi dress was good. The restaurant looked quite busy from the outside. She took Martin’s arm as they walked inside. They were greeted by a hostess who then showed them to a table where Julia was already seated.

“Mother!” Martin said as Julia stood up and gave him a warm hug. She then turned to Astrid and said in a frosty voice. “So glad you could join us Astrid.”

Astrid, was not one to back down. “The pleasure is all mine. You know just how much I love your company.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she said this. Martin held out a seat for Astrid and was practically oblivious to the tension between the two women as they stared each other down in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

“Well we have a lot to talk about sweety.” Julia stated as she turned to her son and completely ignored Astrid. Astrid didn’t mind that as they placed their orders, the less attention that was on her the better. She started off with Vitello Tonnato as appetizer, followed by Chilean Sea Bass for the main course. It was when they placed their choice of dessert that Julia turned to Astrid.

“So tell me Astrid, how was your day? Hmmm” She said in what was supposed to be an unassuming voice. “Did anything interesting happen?”

Astrid raised a brow “Well, my publishing company let me go.” She stated. “Now I have to find a new one.”

“Why would you want to find a new place. It’s quite obvious that your latest book didn’t quite cut it.” Julia smirked. “Besides once you’re married to my son you’ll have no time with all the little ones. I’m sure Martin will be able to provide for you.”

Astrid raised a brow at that woman’s audacity. “Well that isn’t really why I called you here Astrid. You see a package arrived today while I was visiting my son after work. A package from Nevada, from somewhere called the Happy Times wedding chapel. A congratulatory gift on your nuptials.”

Astrid choked on the wine she had just taken a sip of. She looked at Julia, who had a smug look on her face, after she had gotten a hold of herself. “Now Astrid, you weren’t thinking of taking my son and whisking him off to Las Vegas, were you?”

“You went through my mail?!” Astrid asked Julia as her eyes narrowed. “You had no right.”

“I’m your soon to be mother-in-law. I have every right.” Julia argued back. “We spent time and energy in planning this upcoming wedding.” Julia was interrupted by a cart being pulled up to their table.

“I hope everybody is ready for some Crepes Suzette.” The chef announced with a smile. Astrid knew that voice. She’d spoken with that voice just that afternoon. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Hiccup, dressed in a chef’s outfit, standing next to their table with a portable stove.

“What are you doing here?!” Astrid asked shocked. Julia pursed her lips at being interrupted mid-interrogation. Both Martin and Julia looked at Hiccup as well.

“And here I thought I knew all of Astrid’s friends.” Martin commented as Hiccup started making the crepe.

“Oh, Astrid and I became acquainted recently.” Hiccup said as he effortlessly made the pancakes.

“That’s lovely.” Julia said as she gave a fake laugh before turning back to Astrid. “As I was saying Astrid, a lot of time and energy was put into planning this upcoming wedding. I will not have you wisk my son away to Vegas of all places to get married in a cheap chapel. Or is it that you’re hiding something from us?” She asked rather smugly.

Hiccup raised his brow at Astrid as if to ask ‘Is this the MILzilla?’ while he added the caramel, orange juice and Grand Marnier to the frying pan.

“Now hold on just a darn minute Julia. How dare you start accusing me when you just went through my mail!” Her voice rose attracting the attention of sever other patrons. “Future mother-in-law or not, it gives you no right to go through someone else’s mail.”

“Now darling please don’t overreact.” Martin jumped in. “I’m sure mother thought she was doing what was best.” He tried to defuse the situation, unfortunately it had an adverse effect.

“Uhm…..” Hiccup tried to cut in as he was preparing their deserts but decided to stay quiet as he noticed the fury in Astrid’s eyes. He just went back to finishing the desert. ‘Yeah, not going to jump into an argument between two women who had their claws out.’ He thought as he started the flambe.

“Don’t overreact?! Don’t overreact?” Astrid ground out. “You and your mother ignored me for almost the whole meal, then she starts getting snippy with me and tells me, quite casually I might add, that she opened my private correspondence. And all you can tell me is not to overreact?!!”

“You’re making a scene Astrid!” Martin told her. “Perhaps this conversation is best held in private.”

“I stand up to your mother and I’m making a scene!” Astrid growled as she gripped the fork in her hand tightly. “Why don’t you stop being such a momma’s boy Martin!”

“Excuse me!” Julia now cut in as she waved her hands at Astrid. “How dare you insult my baby! He’s to be your future husband, show some respect girl!” Unfortunately as Julia’s tirade went on her blazer caught fire by accident when her hand got to close to the flambe Hiccup was preparing. When she noticed she let out a series of shrieks that would have sent a lion scurrying for the hills. Martin, being the helpful son that he was, tried to put the flames out by patting his napkin onto her burning sleeve. It didn’t work quite as he expected when the napkin also caught fire.

Hiccup however managed to grab a small fire extinguisher that was placed at the bottom of the cart and sprayed both Martin and Julia with it. The two were covered in white foam once he was done and Astrid had bite her bottom lip to stop the laughter that was bubbling up.

Julia looked askance, or as askance as anyone could look while covered in foam. She primly stood up and said “Martin I would like for you to take me home now!” Martin being the good boy that he was immediately stood up and went to pay the bill. The patrons still watched as the two foam soaked individuals walked past. Astrid was about to get up when Martin came over and told her he would be staying the night with his mother to help her cool down.

“MARTIN!!”

“Coming mother!” Martin said as he wished Astrid a good night before heading over to his mother. Astrid couldn’t take it anymore and she let out a huge guffaw when she saw them quickly walking to where her fiance had parked. It was then that she remembered that Martin was her ride home. “Oh crap.”

“What’s wrong?” Hiccup asked as he plated her Crepe Suzette and placed it before her like he just hadn’t put out a person on fire. “On the house by the way.”

Astrid stuck her fork in the pancake and then grumbled “Martin was my ride home. Now I’ll have to catch a cab.”

“You sure you want to still marry this guy?” Hiccup asked quietly. Astrid pursed her lips but didn’t reply. “I’d be more than willing to give you a ride home. My shift ends in fifteen minutes.”

“That’s very nice of you Hiccup, but I don’t want to be a bother to you.”

“It is no problem Milady.” Hiccup said and then he bent a little closer to whisper. “Anything for my lovely wife.” This caused Astrid to blush brightly. He left the table after he had given her a wink. Why did the handsome chef, whom she accidentally ended up marrying, have to flirt with her. It wasn’t unwelcome either she thought as she ogled his behind again as he left with the crepes cart. Honestly those pants had to be illegal she thought. Astrid kind of missed the flirting. Martin had stopped with the flirting and the flowers when she said ‘yes’ to his marriage proposal like all the attention had paid off and now there was no more need of it. “Sometimes a woman still wants to be shown that she matters.” Ruffnut, who by the way was quite the journalist, had told her during one of their late night Netflix marathons. She had even written an article on it afterwards.

Astrid shook her head as she ate another piece of the crepe. Was she really having second thoughts? She certainly didn’t need Martin to provide for her. The royalties from her book sales brought in quite a large sum of money. He was also a bit of an ass today and she was planning to call him to task if he didn’t get his act together. How dare he tell her that she was embarrassing him. He did nothing to stop his mother for Thor’s sake. She thought back to what Heather and the others had said in the hotel room. Was she really just becoming a trophy wife? Was he just using her? She’d kick him in the nuts if that was the case.

Astrid thought long and hard about it all. Hiccup seemed to be quite the gentleman. Her friends encouraged it and even though they were drunk at the time of the wedding she knew that he hadn’t laid his hands on her. They had after all woken up with their clothes still on after what she supposed was the bridal party. Her wedding was in a month, the annulment in two weeks. While her friends seemed to think that Hiccup was a catch she still couldn’t see them married. She just didn’t know him well enough.

“Hey are you ready?” A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Hiccup approaching. He was out of his chef’s uniform and carried a foam container with him. “This is for you.” he said as he handed it to her. “You mentioned that you liked tiramisu.”

“Thank you.” Astrid smiled as she got up. She didn’t just like tiramisu, she loved it, was addicted to it. Heather, on more than one occasion, had to hide all the tiramisu in her apartment because according to her Astrid could sniff it out like a bloodhound.

When Astrid got home she put the container in the fridge and called her mother. “Mom think you can come over tomorrow? I want to tell you something.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was early the next morning when there was a knock on Astrid’s front door. She opened it and her mother immediately enveloped her in a hug.

“Mom….. can’t breathe.” Astrid managed to get out. Her mother looked a bit sheepish as she let her go.

“So honey, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well….” Astrid trailed off suddenly feeling a bit insecure as they walked to the living room. “You want some tiramisu?” She asked quickly. Her mom however wasn’t buying it.

“You’re offering me tiramisu? Astrid are you feeling alright?”

“Of course I am mom.” Astrid mumbled as she got the foam container out of the fridge. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well let’s see. You just offered me tiramisu.” Mrs. Hofferson deadpanned. “The last time I tried to take a bit of tiramisu you growled at me. Growled, Astrid! Now what’s wrong?”

Astrid gave a nervous chuckle before she quickly spilled the beans “My husband, who isn't supposed to be my husband, accidentally set Julia on fire and then foamed both her and Martin before giving me a lift home! I JUST DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!”

“Say what now?!” her mom exclaimed. “Honey, bring that tiramisu here and a bottle of red wine. This might take a while.”

Astrid nodded as she plated the dessert and got out a bottle of wine from the fridge. Once seated on the couch her mother gave her a look that said ‘Explain everything slowly.’ and so she did. She spilled everything from her bachelorette party, to her friends’ feelings over Martin, to the events in the restaurant up until she went to bed. The dessert had long been consumed and the bottle of wine was running dangerously low as Astrid went on. “..... and then Julia had the gall to claim that she had the right to open my mail and Martin said nothing against it. Can you believe him! When he speaks up it’s to tell me I’m making a scene! I don’t know what to do anymore mom!”

Mrs. Hofferson sipped the wine as she looked at her daughter. “Is this Hiccup fellow really handsome?” Was the first thing she asked upon hearing the whole story.

“MOM!” Astrid admonished.

“What honey?” She smiled at her daughter. “I’m just asking if he’s handsome.”

“He’s handsome, he’s funny, and he’s chivalrous.” Astrid admitted. “At least that is what I saw in the short time that I knew him. “Oh and he has a behind to drool over.”

“Now we’re talking dear.”

“MOM!!” Astrid blushed as she shouted this. Her mother merely raised her wine glass and then asked. “So where is Martin now?”

“He decided to stay at his mother’s last night. Honestly he was such a jerk.” Astrid sighed. “I don’t know if it’s because of stress at his job or not but….”

“Astrid, aren’t you just making up excuses for Martin now?” Mrs. Hofferson asked while frowning slightly. “He’s a grown man. He’ll apologize for his behaviour on his own.”

Astrid sighed. “I know mom, I’m just really confused right now.”

“Honey, do you still want to marry Martin?”

“We’ve been together for four years. Do you think I want to throw that away?”

“Four years Astrid, but do you love him?” She asked. “Are you going to give up your happiness just because marriage after such a long relationship is expected? I have no love for Julia, but I did think Martin was good for you when I met him because he made you smile. Now not so much Astrid. You’ve been miserable during this whole wedding process.”

“I know mom” Astrid sighed. “I just don’t know what to do anymore. When did life get so complicated?”

“Life is always complicated Astrid. It just hits some harder than others. Now I know that I’m your mother and you’re looking to me for advice right now, but this is not something I can decide for you. Who you end up with has to be your decision.” She told her daughter. “That annulment hearing of yours is in two weeks. Whether you chose Martin, Hiccup or neither, it has to be your choice.”

“Did you ever have to make such a decision mom?” Astrid asked curiously.

Mrs. Hofferson let out a laugh. “Honey, I was performing in a rodeo when I met your father. I accidentally ended up lassoing him.”

“Right” Astrid snorted.

“I was young and a rising rodeo star but I fell in love with him. But thank Thor he only tried to serenade me once” She shuddered. “Soon it was down to the decision if I was going to keep him or if I was going to leave for the big time and build a career. I’m sure you know which I chose honey.” Astrid nodded. “But I only chose it because I was certain that I would be happy with him. I never regretted any of it. So I want you to think Astrid. Will you be happy with Martin?”

“I’ll think about it mo-” Astrid stopped when her doorbell rang. She frowned as she wasn’t expecting anybody today. Astrid excused herself and went to answer the door.

“Ms. Hofferson?” The deliveryman at the door asked.

“Yes”

“Sign here please.” He said and indicated towards the line on the paper. Once Astrid signed he handed her a bouquet of a dozen red roses along with a small gift bag.

“Thank you” Astrid said as the man left. She closed the door and brought the gifts into the livingroom for her mom to see.

“Who are those from?” Her mother inquired. Astrid plucked the card from the roses and opened it. “Martin” She told her mom. “You think he realized what a jerk he was?”

“Can’t really say yet.” Her mother commented. “Roses can mean anything.”

“Well the card says that he has made reservations at a popular French restaurant in town. Seems he wants to talk.” Astrid read further before reaching into the gift bag and taking out a jewelry box. When she opened it she let out a gasp. The box contained a set of sapphire studded earrings.

“I can’t refute that he hasn’t any taste honey.” Her mom said as she looked at the earrings. They were lovely.

“I’m assuming you’re going to hear him out then.” She said as Astrid nodded. “Just remember what I told you.”

“I will mom, but I will need to hear what he has to say first. This isn’t a decision that I want to make lightly. I know I messed up in Vegas and I’m trying to fix it. I feel really bad about keeping this from Martin. The least I can do is hear him out.” Astrid told her as her mother was getting ready to leave.

“What are you going to do for the rest of the day?”

“Oh I’m heading to the spa with Tuffnut.” She told Astrid.

“You and Tuff, at a spa?” She asked just to make sure.

“Oh yes hon. He’s booked us a very good spa package.” She told Astrid. “It has a body wrap and aromatherapy massage included. Then we are getting our nails done.”

Astrid blinked at her mother for a few seconds before nodding. “Oh and he promised to show me something called yak tipping.”

“Uhm…… ooookay.” Astrid said. “Wait doesn’t Tuff usually go yak tipping with Ruff?”

“He said something about his sister stalking their new neighbour. A British fellow…… can’t remember his name.” Mrs. Hofferson thought for a moment. “You know the one that just moved into their building last week.” Astrid nodded again, how could she not know. Ruffnut had been exclaiming the wonders of an Adonis body that her neighbour had for just as long.

“Well have fun mom.” Astrid said. “Oh and please don’t cause a stampede.”

“Oh don’t worry honey, this isn’t my first time yak tipping.” Her mother laughed as she exited the apartment leaving behind an exasperated Astrid. She closed the door and went back to the living room to put the flowers in a vase. She looked once more at the earrings and thought ‘Oh screw it, I’m wearing the blue dress tonight!’

Astrid arrived at the restaurant in a taxi. Martin had called her to let her know that he would be in meetings all day but would meet her there. She walked inside and was shown to a table near the middle of the room. A string quartet was playing classical music on a stage and she saw Martin already at the table. He was on the phone and hadn’t noticed her yet. She checked her dress again, a royal blue off-the-shoulder knee length chiffon dress that showed off her smooth legs.

“Hi honey” Astrid greeted but Martin just held up a finger to her to wait as he continued the call. She pursed her lips and sat down opposite to him. He ended the call and then looked at Astrid “Sorry darling, work was just so hectic today.” He lifted a brow and said “You wore the blue dress.”

“I did. It matches these.” Astrid smiled as she gestured to the sapphire earrings.

“Those are lovely Astrid. Did you buy them today?” He asked causing Astrid to frown some more.

“Martin, you gave me these……… today.” Astrid told him.

“Oh… eh… right……..”

“Martin!” Astrid hissed as her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Alright honey…… I might have asked my intern to pick out a gift for you.” He admitted. The glare Astrid sent him made him gulp.

“Intern?!” Astrid’s voice was deceptively calm. “You had your intern buy them?”

“I was in meetings all day Astrid.” Martin used that as an excuse. “I did want to give you something special but there just wasn’t any time.”

“I see.” She was still frowning but she guessed she could excuse that. Work does have a habit of piling up.

“So you wanted to talk?” She asked as the waiter came back with a bottle of chilled wine.

“Yes Astrid I would.” Martin said as the wine filled their glasses. “Last night was a disaster.”

“I’m so glad you agree.” Astrid told him.

“Yes Astrid, and I think you owe my mother an apology.” Astrid’s glass stopped midway to her lips as she gave Martin an incredulous look.

“Excuse me!” She said somewhat louder. “What in your right mind makes you think that I owe your mother an apology?!”

“Astrid, please not so loud.” Martin mumbled. “You’re making a scene again.”

“So this is supposedly about me making a scene Martin?!”

“Astrid, you’re going to marry me soon. Your actions thus reflect on me and my family. You must also start to respect mother.” Martin tried to explain. The grip on Astrid’s wine glass tightened and she downed the contents entirely before turning again to her fiance.

“Well then Martin” She started, her voice still emotionless. “Then I guess I won’t do it.”

“I’m so glad you understand Astrid.” Martin smiled at her. “Such scenes are entirely uncloth for people of my stature to be present in.”

“I’m afraid you don’t understand Martin.” Astrid now gave him somewhat of a smirk. “When I said that I wouldn’t do it, I didn’t mean cause a scene. I meant the wedding.” She was still smiling as she took off her engagement ring and placed it in front of him.

“Say what now?!” Martin blinked as he didn’t fully comprehend. He looked from the ring on the table back to Astrid in utter confusion as if saying ‘How could she reject me?!!!’

“I’m saying this wedding is off and we are through.” She said loudly enough while standing up to attract the attention of several nearby patrons. “You take the side of someone who doesn’t even respect me and I’ve had enough! I’ve frankly had it with you and your mother! If you think I’m going to apologize to her for her violation of my privacy then you got another thing coming mister! We have been together for four years, FOUR YEARS!, but in that time you have let her walk all over me. At first I beared with it thinking we’d earn each other’s respect, and during the entire time of our engagement I’ve seen a completely different side of you. A side that I can’t and won’t put up with it anymore.”

“Astrid please!” Martin whispered as he slightly shrank back from the stares. “It’s not so bad. Please don’t make a scene. Society reporters are at this restaurant constantly.”

“Is that all you care about Martin? Publicity? What about your mother changing my wedding dress, what about her changing our first song?! Martin, this isn't me making a scene.” Astrid stated as she leaned forward slightly, more of her pent up frustrations came to the surface. “A scene would be me using uncle Finn’s axe on you.” She stated, causing Martin to blanch, before turning around and walking out the restaurant with her head held high. Meanwhile Martin still sat there wondering what the hell had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Astrid groaned as she ignored the knocking at her front door. She popped another spoonful of vanilla pudding in her mouth. The knocking stopped before a click of the lock was heard.

“Hiiiiii!” Astrid said, giving a lazy wave, at those that entered her apartment. She must look quite a sight she thought. Clad in her baggiest sweats, draped over her couch with a large container of vanilla pudding in her hand, a half-eaten lemon pie on the coffee table, and several empty containers that once housed tiramisu next to it.

“Thor almighty, she’s sugar high.” Heather groaned as she saw Astrid. The twins walked in behind her, both wearing Hawaiian shirts. They were slightly wary as a sugar high Astrid was less predictable than a furious-axe-wielding-Astrid.

“I don’t know what you mean!” Astrid told them before popping another pudding filled spoon in her mouth.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Heather asked calmly while indicating for the twins to get rid of any other sweet in the house.

“Hey! Leave my desserts alone!” Astrid shouted but the twins weren’t deterred. She then looked at Heather “There is nothing to talk about.”

Heather scowled and yanked the pudding away from her. “The last time you binged like this was when your publishers forced you to change editors!”

Astrid gave her a look that said ‘Return my pudding or face the consequences’. Heather recognized the oncoming sugar high rant. “I binged because management wouldn’t do anything about the advances he made towards me! And there was no way that I’d get out of my three year contract unless they fired me.”

Heather raised a brow and Astrid answered the unspoken question “No I did not sabotage my new book. I’m still a professional. My old editor would have fought tooth and nail to get it published. Drago just went with whatever those PR people thought.”

“But that isn’t why you’re so upset now is it?” Heather asked.

“No, no it isn’t.” Astrid sighed. “It’s a little more complicated than that.”

“How so?” She asked and wondered what the twins were up too. It was suspiciously quiet in the kitchen. “I know you just ended a four year relationship. Do you regret it? Don’t tell me you want to take Martin back!”

“No no…. That’s not it.” Astrid mumbled. “You’re right…… I just ended a four year relationship…… I should feel something right, but I just don’t.”

“Oh Astrid.” Heather said before hugging her best friend.

“Heather, I’m supposed to feel sad aren’t I? Yet I just feel relieved. Like a huge block has been lifted off my shoulders. I can’t even remember when I fell out of love with Martin, and just became the dutiful fiance.” Astrid mumbled. “Everything is just so complicated now.” she sighed.

“Well you can’t stay wallowing here.” Heather stated. “Don’t you have a date with Hiccup tomorrow night?”

“It’s not a date.” Astrid told her. “He invited me to a dinner with the person he knows in the publishing business.”

“Uhuh, but you’re still married to him.” Heather told her. “Don’t tell me you regret that.”

“Heather, I got married after meeting him for one day. I regretted doing something so stupid while I was engaged to someone else, I regret a lot of things, people tend to do stupid things.” Astrid snorted. “However, I don’t regret meeting him. He’s really nice.”

“I doubt Hiccup regrets marrying you Astrid. Gods, that night he was head over heels for you.” Heather told her. “I never saw you laugh so much either.”

Astrid nodded, some things were still a little fuzzy but she remembered most of the night now. After meeting up with Hiccup and Fishlegs they had the time of their lives.

“Now what do you have to wear?” Heather asked as she looked Astrid over.

“Well I haven’t really been inclined to get up.”

“Astrid get your lazy ass up!” Heather admonished. “I’m raiding your closet and if we find nothing for you to wear we’ll go shopping.”

“Someone say shopping?” Tuffnut popped his head out of the kitchen suddenly. “Your mom asked me to pick up some new bolt cutters and a new pair of high heels.”

“Bolt cutters?!” Astrid shot up. “Tuffnut what the hell do you and my mom have planned?!”

“NOTHING!” Tuffnut answered. Astrid’s eyes narrowed as she spotted some custard on his lips. “Are you eating my custard?!”

“Nooooooo, not eating!” Tuffnut quickly said. “More like ate!”

“Tuff!!! Ruff!!” Astrid shrieked.

“You know what! Why don’t we go shopping first?” Heather suggested and grabbed Astrid’s coat and purse and threw it at her. “Guys are you coming?!”

“But the lemon cupcakes!” Ruffnut whined but shrank back as Astrid’s eyes narrowed. Heather had finally managed to get the twins and Astrid out of the apartment and into her car. On the way to the mall Astrid grumbled “You owe me custard.”

The next night, nearly seven o’clock, Astrid smoothed out her outfit’s imaginary wrinkles for the tenth…… no, twelfth time. This time Heather had literally shoved her and a pile of clothing into the changing room. After several failed attempts which consisted of making her butt look too big, making her butt look too small, not sexy enough, too sexy for dinner, too colorful, too diva, too business, too librarian, too velcro. She was going to kill Ruff for that last one. Through the entire thing Tuffnut wisely kept his mouth shut after coming back with a shopping bag consisting of bolt cutters, a shoe box and a football helmet. Astrid stopped asking a long time ago what hairbrained schemes the twins cooked up. The women finally settled on a blue backless jumpsuit with a sleeveless bodice and a V-shaped neckline. According to Heather it accentuated her legs and made them look like she was about to wrap them around-that was the part where Astrid stopped listening to a giggling Heather and tried to hide the blush she was sporting.

Seven o’clock had come surprisingly quickly, and Astrid grabbed her purse as her doorbell sounded. She opened the door to greet Hiccup who was dressed in a light green button-up shirt with a black vest. “A…...Astrid….Hi….hello…..eh….Hi!” Hiccup looked flustered and his cheeks pinked. Astrid raised a brow as she saw Hiccup clearly checking her out. “You look gorgeous.” He told her.

“Thank you Hiccup.” Astrid said as she stepped out and closed her door before turning to him. “So shall we?”

They chatted happily as Hiccup drove them upstate. He parked in the driveway of a 2 storey New England colonial style house. “Hiccup who lives here?” Astrid asked, curious about who Hiccup knew in the publishing business.

“My parents.” Hiccup told her.

“Wait is this some ploy for me to meet your parents?”

“No no Milady.” Hiccup laughed. “My mother is the one I want you to meet.” Now Hiccup was a bit nervous. Astrid raised a brow when he said “You’ll see when you meet her. You have that manuscript?” Astrid nodded and showed him the brown envelope she’d managed to cramp into her purse. Now she was just plain curious about Hiccup’s mother. They got out of the care and walked up to the front door where Hiccup proceeded to ring the doorbell.

“Hiccup!!” Valka opened the door moments later and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. Astrid’s eyes widened, then they widened some more. She knew this woman. Most of the writing community knew this woman. She commuted past the billboard with this woman’s picture on it almost every day. She was just staring at the CEO of the up and coming and wildly popular publishing company. Her mind screamed at her, then proceeded to whack her so that she’d snap out of her daze. She blinked owlishly as she shook the hand of Hiccup’s mother. Once invited inside Astrid got over her mini-heart attack. In the foyer she turned to Hiccup who merely raised a brow “Your mother is the CEO of Bewilderbeast publishing?!”

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said “Surprise!” This caused Astrid to punch him in the elbow. “That was for making my heart almost stop! Wait, I thought your last name was Haddock.”

“OUCH” Hiccup rubbed the spot Astrid had punched him as they made their way to the living room. “It is. Mom just uses her maiden name to do business.” He laughed. That however didn’t last long as a giant burly man with big bushy eyebrows and a big red beard wearing a ‘Kiss the cook’ apron swept Hiccup into a hug.

“Hiccup me boy!”

“Dad! Can’t! Breathe!” Hiccup managed to get out. His father sheepishly let Hiccup go and then introduced himself to Astrid. “Hiccup finally brought a girlfriend!” He said causing Hiccup to blush.

“Dad, mom’s in the kitchen!” Hiccup alerted his father as he saw his mother sneaking in. “VALKA GET AWAY FROM MY CASSEROLE!!! SO HELP ME THOR!!”

“IT’S JUST A CASSEROLE!” Valka shouted back.

“THAT’S WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT THE SALMON AND LOOK HOW THAT TURNED OUT!” They heard Hiccup’s father shout back. Astrid mouthed ‘salmon’ but just shook his head and shuddered.

“YOU NEED TO STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!” Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. “Does this happen often?” Astrid asked.

“More than you know. Mom is slightly nuclear around kitchens.”

“FOR GOODNESS SAKE STOICK! I WAS JUST GOING TO SHUT OFF THE RICE COOKER!”

“LEAVE THE POOR RICE COOKER ALONE VALKA! THIS IS OUR THIRD ONE!” They heard Hiccup’s father yell. “What happened to the other two rice cookers?” Astrid idly wondered.

“We don’t know.” Hiccup mumbled.

“Sooooo……..” Astrid was suddenly shy about bringing it up. “You didn’t tell your parents that we are married?”

“If I did that then the house would be filled with family members and you’d probably kill me.” Hiccup answered as they continued to listen to his parents bicker.

“Oh”

“Besides, in two weeks we’ll get an annulment.”

This however caused Astrid to sigh. “It doesn’t need to be so urgent now.” She mumbled. “I called off the wedding with Martin. He wanted me to apologize to his mother for her opening my mail.”

“Yikes……” Hiccup frowned. They were interrupted when Valka came back with a tray of drinks. Hiccup guessed that this was his dad’s way of getting mom out of the kitchen. “Stoick says that dinner will be ready soon. I’m just going to help him finish up and shall be right with you.”

Valka went back towards what Hiccup thought was the kitchen door but just a few minutes later they heard Stoick’s booming voice again “HONEY WHY ARE YOU CLIMBING THROUGH MY WINDOW!”

“BECAUSE YOU LOCKED THE KITCHEN DOOR!” They heard Valka shout. “NOW HELP ME! I’M STUCK!”

“So your dad is going to let your mom cook when pigs fly?” Astrid asked curiously. She found Hiccup’s family quite eccentric.

“We don’t use that expression anymore.”

“Why not?” Astrid now inquired.

“Because pigs flew.” He simply told her. “We even got it on camera.”

“Ah” Astrid said. “So as I was saying. There really isn’t much of a rush anymore.”

“I have to ask you” Hiccup said as he looked at Astrid seriously. The grunts of his parents could still be heard in the kitchen. “You are an amazing woman……. Do I stand any chance at all with you?”

A light pink blush started appearing on Astrid’s cheeks as she placed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath and looked Hiccup in the eye. “I just ended a relationship and I’m not sure what will happen next. There are some things that i need to work out first.”

“Oh” Hiccup said as he started to frown. Astrid saw this and quickly said “I’m not saying no to getting to know you better. I’m just asking if we could take it slow?”

“We have been going backwards.” Hiccup said. “First marriage, then meeting the parents.” This caused Astrid to laugh.

“I just don’t want this….” She said gesturing between her and Hiccup. “To be a rebound thing.”

“I can understand that.” Hiccup told her.

“Soooo…….” Astrid suddenly smiled mischievously. “How about coffee and lunch tomorrow while we get to know each other better?”

“I would love that Milady.” Hiccup said and both winced when they heard Stoick shout “MAH FOOT!!”

“Hush Stoick!” Thay could hear Valka try to whisper, but was failing. “You’ll probably interrupt their lovey-dovey time!” Hiccup colored spectacularly upon hearing that. “Oh my Thor, my mom, Astrid…… eh……… Oh Thor.......” Astrid couldn’t take it anymore. She just started laughing at the oddity of the night. ‘Things will probably end up well.’ Her mind supplied as she looked at Hiccup who was now blushing madly. No, she definitely didn’t regret meeting him.

**\----------------------The End-----------------**

**AN: Wow, this story actually became longer than I expected. (Backs away slowly) Please don't kill me for the open ending! That's how most Hallmark movies go! Also, the rice cooker dialog was based on actual events..... I still have no clue where the other two rice cookers are.**

_**Definition of the Hallmark AU:** _

**There are only 5 rules to follow in a Hallmark AU. 1) The plot has to be cheesy, 2) It has to be slightly unrealistic, 3) There is always a wise parent/grandparent present, 4) A sassy best friend is there to help, 5) They always end happy (with sometimes open endings)**


End file.
